


Sleepover

by bbydollnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, nomin, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbydollnana/pseuds/bbydollnana
Summary: Where Jaemin is feeling down lately and Jeno is not giving him the attention he needs.In other words Jaemin is tired of being friendzoned.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by hayley kiyoko's song "sleepover"

The soft and slow run of finger pads against his lower back had Jaemin wanting for Jeno to realise that the feelings he held in for so long were only destined towards him.

He'd let the boy run his fingers up and down his body while watching movies cuddled on bed, or he'd even let him press soft kisses on his cheek and sometimes on his neck but it never changed a thing.

Even in the way they held hands inside their dorm and outside of it, their fingers intertwined only brought sadness to Jaemin, knowing the older boy would never mean the same thing as him in those innocent touches.

Jaemin found himself almost every day and night wondering, daydreaming about Jeno meaning something else than friendship in his touches but it always ended the same way… with both going separate ways;

But even while sleeping on the same bed Jaemin felt so far away from Jeno and lonely that it was starting to get sadder with each passing minute.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asked in a small voice, not wanting to ruin the mood while tracing his cheek softly

“Yeah, nothing's wrong” Jaemin replied while pulling Jeno even closer to him with a deep sigh but the other simply turned on the light and stared at Jaemin’s sad expression

“Don't lie to me” he said again laying beside him again, their faces just a few inches apart. Jaemin couldn't help but stare at his lips and then close his eyes exhaling loudly.

His body relaxing once Jeno started brushing his hair and kissing the top of his head but deep down it was hurting

His own daydreaming was hurting him,

the constant replay of the same impossible events.

He wasn't expecting Jeno's lips softly against his while the other kept playing with his hair; his breathing turning faster and his heart beating out of control while he pulled Jeno even closer, returning the kiss as equally soft 

He pulled jeno on top of him, still kissing him. His own hands traveling from the curve of the boy's back to his thighs and back up again back until they were both out of breath.

With a lazy tug Jeno rolled them both, appreciating the way he could now be the one to get to touch Jaemin.

From the way he slid the sweater off from Jaemin to the way his mouth found the way to his again, everything felt like moving in slow motion.

The way Jeno was caressing his skin, even on top of his clothes, was making Jaemin groan into the kiss. He wanted more, he wanted Jeno's touch to burn so hot it couldn't be ever erased from his skin.

Jaemin moaned once Jeno's hand made it to his exposed back, holding his hips in place as the other traced patterns that left goosebumps all over Jaemin’s skin and a slight shiver that made his way through his whole body.

“I like you” Jeno whispered when he was able to detach his mouth from the other, lips glistening with spit and Jaemin was sure his heart stopped beating for a second before starting to drum so loud it was the only thing he could hear

Jaemin latched his mouth to jeno’s neck now making the latter moan and grip his body even tighter and closer to him

“I love you” Jaemin whispered closer to Jeno's ear with tears being so close to spill he just continued his unfinished work all over Jeno's neck, trying to make the older spill every little sound but he was the one that ended up gasping followed by a moan when Jeno finally pulled down his shorts and squeezed his ass after teasing the waistband for an awfully long time.

Jeno's teasing ended once jaemin was only in his underwear while he was still fully clothed underneath him but Jaemin quickly started undressing the older, slowly grinding himself on his lap making the boy pant and whimper.

“S-stop” Jeno said and Jaemin froze on his spot, attentive to the other's words “I don't… I don't want you to think I'm doing this because I know you like me” He added but that didn't clear Jaemin’s mind at all, completely the opposite if he was being honest.

“What are you doing it for then?” he asked, half afraid of the answer

“Because it's the least I can do for you-”

“I don't need this if you're gonna feel like that jeno” Jaemin said sighing, leaving Jeno's lap and turning to his side with eyes full of tears

“Will you ever let me finish a sentence before jumping to conclusions?” Jeno asked, his arm making its way to wrap around Jaemin’s waist “I like you and I also want this as much as you do. Not because I'm hard but because I feel like this is right only if it's with you” 

At this point Jaemin was a crying mess, and Jeno could only hold him close and dry his tears with his fingers, peppering his face with kisses.

“I love you nana” he whispered, kissing the top of his head while Jaemin simply brought himself even closer to jeno's body, limbs tangled together under the covers.

“I'm in love with you,” Jaemin replied while tracing Jeno's neck softly with his nose and his lips softly tickling his collarbones only to escalate quickly as Jaemin started to suck on his neck, biting the already sensitive skin while jeno was pulling on Jaemin’s hair, moaning softly at the feeling of it

Jaemin wanted to remember forever the way he was being carefully held and pampered for his first time.

The way Jeno slid each finger carefully inside of him, stretching him before pushing his cock in, had him moaning and whimpering non stop, making also a mess out of the other.

The way they both stared at each other, communicating through body language, sent shivers down his spine gripping Jeno's back tighter as the other parted his legs slowly getting in between them

Jaemin arched his back at the feeling of Jeno completely inside of his while a silent scream threatened to come out from his lips but the older simply kissed him slowly while hooking the boy's legs around his own waist starting to move slowly

“You feel so good Nana,” Jeno said against his mouth in a hot pant before starting to leave kisses on every spot of his neck while the other kept whimpering, throwing his head to the side to allow more access for Jeno to work on

“Y-you too… God jeno, please!” Jaemin suddenly whined, arching his back and digging his fingernails on Jeno's back

“Did I hurt you? You want me to stop?” Jeno asked worried, stopping his movements to cup the younger's face but the latter simply shook his head and tried to get Jeno to move again

“Don't stop” Jaemin begged as Jeno started picking up his pace again, this time also caressing his legs and sides until his hand reached Jaemin’s neglected cock that was leaking so much precum it left a clear splotch on his stomach “nng jen-jeno”

“What is it? Are you close?” He asked flicking his wrist even quicker while his thrusts also became faster and out of a steady rhythm.

“Right there! Oh my god Jeno please don't stop, I'm so close” Jaemin said quickly while trying to muffle his own moans and cries of pleasure with his hand but Jeno simply pinned them above his head, slowly intertwining their fingers together tightly

“Let me hear you” 

Jaemin didn't know how he didn't cum by the sound of Jeno's deep voice but his loud moans were embarrassing enough for him as the older continued hitting that spot inside of him that had him seeing stars, rolling his eyes and just screaming in pure pleasure and ecstasy

“I'm cumming,” Jaemin warned as Jeno also started feeling that knowing pooling at the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck, I love you so much” The older grunted as he felt Jaemin’s seed covering his hand with a delicious moan that was honestly sweet music to his ears.   
With that, he was emptying himself inside of Jaemin with a soft moan that turned into heavy breathing.

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s thigh before pulling out of him slowly, laying beside him and cuddling him.

“I love you too jen, I always did” Jaemin whispered, making himself even smaller into Jeno's chest, his hands were tightly closed into fists. “Thank you” 

“What for?” the older asked confused and just like old times Jaemin began tracing his fingertips slowly against Jeno's back, feeling the slight bumped and broken skin from where his nails were digging earlier making Jeno hiss and shudder

“For taking care of me” 

Jeno leaned in and kissed him passionately and slowly again, taking his time to savour every inch on jaemin’s mouth, and ending it with a loud and wet kiss on his mouth and then on his forehead

“You always did the same for me” He simply replied, playing with Jaemin’s hair until both of them started to feel sleepy, their eyes fluttering close

“I love you” Jaemin mouthed against his skin and he drifted off once he finally got the answer he always wanted:

“I love you more.”


End file.
